movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Deleted Scenes In Thomas's Journey To Devil's Bayou in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Join The Rescuers
Here are some deleted scenes of Thomas's Journey To Devil's Bayou. Transcript Deleted Scenes Opening *Announcer: Here are some deleted scenes of Thomas's journey to Devil's Bayou in The Rescuers during the three days Stephen mentioned. Deleted Scene 1 *Thomas: And here we go! *(He starts off, but goes backwards, then derails from the tracks with a loud CRASH!) *Dr. Ghastly: Thomas! *Thomas: (Daffy Duck's voice) Whoops. Heh-heh. Had the silly thing in reverse. *Hector: This time, let's go forward. *(Thomas nods and finally drives back onto the rails and sets off) *Stomach: And off we go. Deleted Scene 2 *Narrator: Day one. *(As Thomas steams along happily on the next day, Dexter hums a tune while in a rocking chair. Johnny Bravo cleans the coal on Ed's coal shovel so that Ed can stoke the furnace with coal when he stokes the first lump into the furnace. Ed picks up more coal, but sees one of the bits being too ripe) *Wallace: Too ripe. *(Ed hums more. We Speak No Americano plays as Thomas's wheels spin round and pound the rails. Woody uses a blower to blow the fire to make it burn more. Psy works the regulator gently. Pooh turns the gauges gently. Christopher Robin checks the pressure gauges to see that they're running nicely) *Christopher Robin: That's the stuff, lads. *(Bert Raccoon fires a screw in the cab to make sure it doesn't come loose. Tigger blows the whistle several times. Piglet opens the coal bunker's door to let coal land in for Ed to shovel more coal into Thomas's furnace as Thomas carries onward into the night) Deleted Scene 3 *(Thomas blows his whistle to make the bridge go down, but is alarmed when Big Toot blows his horn to make it go up) *Thomas: (gasps) Uh, uh, uh! (whistles) *Big Toot: Oh yeah? (whistles) *Thomas: Want a bet? *Big Toot: Bring it on! *(the whistle argument goes on until SPLAT!) *Thomas: Ha-ha! *(Big Toot pops up and coughs) *Big Toot: I've been tricked by a fussy little tank engine. At least, he doesn't mind being friends with me, that is. Deleted Scene 4 *Narrator: Day two. *(The next day, as Thomas battles onward, determined to reach Devil's Bayou. Psy leans out the side of Thomas's cab, but spots something on the tracks, confused, then gasps, surprised. A cow is standing on the line. Christopher Robin pulls the brake to stop the train. Thomas's wheels skid along the tracks as he comes to a stop suddenly) *Eddy: Now what? *Edd: There's a cow on the middle of the track. *Timothy Q. Mouse: Beat it, bossy. We're busy. With a mission. And we're late. Go back to your mate. You brown cow. I meant it. And please scram. *(The cow obeys and steps off the tracks) *Thomas: Fresh. Homogenized. (steams away) Pasteurized. Polarized! (the cow hangs on for dear life as Thomas steams on) *Johnny Bravo: (checks his watch and gasps) Oh mama. *(Ed starts to stoke the furnace even more) *Chorus: Take up schedule, Do not fail, We'll reach Devil's Bayou with our passengers. We'll reach Devil's Bayou, We'll reach Devil's Bayou, We'll reach Devil's Bayou, We'll reach Devil's Bayou... *(Marvin McNasty ties Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) (from Equestria Girls: Friendship Games) onto the train tracks) *Ed: Somebody's on the wrong track. (leans out the cab and screams) *Thomas: Egad! *(Marvin McNasty laughs evilly) *Dexter: I'll save you! (runs forward alongside Thomas. Courage howls and blows the whistle) *Twilight (Sci-Twi): Help! Help! Save me! Help! (gets scooped by Dexter) My hero! *Marvin McNatsy: Curses. Foiled again. *(Flash Sentry runs by and picks up Twilight (Scientist) as Thomas thunders on by) *Flash Sentry: What do you know? She-mail. *(Thomas steams along. Ed gasps and continues to stoke the furnace) *Thomas: Blow the whistle, It's a brand new day, We can make tracks if you're going my way, Chugging along 'til we reach our goal, Station to station, Now let's roll! *Chorus: Ooh, this engine's coming through, on time, and on track, with a little help from you! We're gonna make it there. *(Ed puts more coal by stoking it into the furnace. Bert Raccoon takes a deep breath and blows into the furnace. Thomas speeds up at a high speed) *Thomas: Fizzling fireboxes, Full steam ahead, We're picking up speed, And coming round the bend. *Chorus: Ooh, this engine's coming through. *(As Thomas steams through a dry dessert canyon when night has fallen, some armed gangsters are hiding in the shadows and peering down on the train and thinking that there's gold on board Thomas' cab with the workers driving him) *Gangster 1: Hi-ho, Silverware! *(The gangsters run down toward the train) *Melissa Raccoon: This is really cool, Ralph. As soon as we reach Devil's Bayou, we'll have Tallulah out in no time. *Ralph Raccoon: Yeah. And if we bring her back home to her adopted parents, she'll be safe and sound no matter what. *(Bubbles seems confused, turns around, and sighs sadly, but spots the gangsters coming toward Thomas, and gasps) *Bubbles: Oh! Gangsters! *Cappy: Approaching the train? *Bigweld: Oh my goodness! *Rodney: (Han's voice) Thomas! We're gonna have company! *(As Thomas steams along happily, Ed stokes the furnace with coal, but is unaware of the gangsters hopping aboard) *Narrator: Hey, Thomas. You've got company. *(the gangsters are now on board. Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) *Thomas: (gasps when he sees the gangsters aboard his cab and ready to attack Psy) Oh! Anybody we know? *Ed: Oops. (laughs when he accidentally picks up one of the gangsters standing on his coal shovel of coal) *Courage: (slaps the first gangster) Take that! *Woody: (pounces the first gangster) And that! *Pooh: (kicks the first gangster) And that! *(Ed stokes the furnace. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Gromit, Edd, Eddy, Cow, Chicken, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, Rabbit, Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, Buzz, and Dexter intervene to help Ed stop the gangsters and go to fight them) *Blossom: And that! *Edd: And that! *Buttercup: And that! *Toulouse: And that! *Gangsters: Ooh! Ow! Ooh! Aah! Ugh! Um! Oh! Ah! Ow! Hey! Ow! *Bert Raccoon: Time out. *Thomas: Substitution. (steams along as the heroes battle the gangsters even more) *Eddy: Take this! *Cow: And this! *Chicken: And this! *(Ed continues to stoke the furnace and hits the gangsters with the others helping) *Coco: And this! *Dexter: And this! *Buzz Lightyear: And this! *Gangsters: Ah! Oof! Ugh! Ooh! Argh! Ow! Ooh! Ow! Ah! Hey! Ow! *Thomas: Everybody, off! Everybody, off! *(The heroes knock all the gangsters away from Thomas. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Gromit, Edd, Eddy, Cow, Chicken, Toulouse, Berlioz, Marie, Rabbit, Crash, Coco, Aku Aku, and Buzz head back into Annie and Clarabel) *Thomas: Well, back to work. (gasps) Egad! *Pooh: Oh bother. *Piglet: Oh dear. *Tigger: Uh-oh. *Wallace: Oh dear. *Dexter: We're late. *Courage: Oh no. *Thomas: Egad! *Ruby: We need more steam! *Max: Full speed ahead! *(Psy puts on full speed by pulling the accelerator to speed Thomas up) *Berlioz: Full steam ahead! *Marie: Faster, Thomas, faster! Deleted Scene 5 *(Thomas steams past a sign saying "Steep down hill ahead") *Thomas: Steep down hill ahead? *(Psy peeks out the window and gasps) *Psy: Uh-oh. Turns out to be the most speeding ride we'll ever have. *(Thomas chugs slowly down the slope) *Thomas: Must go slowly. *(Thomas speeds up and rattles) *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! We're going too fast! *(Thomas thunders downward) *Eds: (slides through the floor) Whoa! *Thomas: Oh my! Oh help! *(the PPGs spin round and round) *Thomas: Help! I can't stop! *(Courage howls) *(Johnny Bravo screams) *(Dexter panics while flying back) *Thomas: Fenders and funnels! How can I stop? *(Andrina's toy kitty slips out of her hands) *Andrina: Oh no! *Rocky: I'll get it! *(Rocky grabs it as Andrina holds onto her toy kitty) *Andrina: Thanks! *Rocky: No problem! *Katrina: Slow down! *(Thomas comes to a stop at the bottom of the slope) *Thomas: Fizzling fireboxes. That was scary. *Katrina: Thank goodness. Deleted Scene 6 *Narrator: Day three. *(The next day, Thomas steams onward) *Thomas: All I want is a bit of redefining, A slinky, slicker, swifter coat that's smooth and shining, To get the speed I really need... Streamlining! *(Ed stokes more coal into the furnace) *Thomas: Whoosh! You'll wonder who was passing through, Whoosh! You won't believe it's even true, Whoosh! But all you'll see of me will be... A shiny streak of racing blue! *(Thomas's whistle blows) *Thomas: And it's Thomas coming on the inside! It's the fussy little tank engine! Everyone's number one... Racing onward to reach Devil's Bayou on time! And here we go! *Narrator: Thomas's wheels are starting to pound the rails. *General Skarr: Hey, Thomas, we need more speed. I said, we need more speed. *Thomas: Don't worry, guys. We'll be on time. *Ricky: Oh rats! Put on more speed now! *(Thomas obeys and starts speeding up) *Stacey: Quickly now! *Thomas: Yeah, and? *Jiminy: Hurry. *(Thomas is at a high speed so much that he is about to reach Devil's Bayou) *Wallace: Ha-ha! *(Thomas speeds onward into the night) Deleted Scene 7 *Narrator: 3 Days Later... Deleted Scenes Ending *And that's the deleted scenes of Thomas's journey to Devil's Bayou should be added. Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Scenes Category:Deleted Scenes